Once Upon a Time
by Alounet
Summary: Une série de parodies mettant en scène les personnages de Glee dans les remakes des Grands Classique Disney. Beaucoup de slash... Et un rating justifié !


**Titre** : Once upon a Time

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Finalement y'a plein de personnages et plein de couple !

**Avertissements** : C'est du slash !

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB ! (sauf le personnage français, qui m'est inspiré par un auteur et un lecteur que j'apprécie beaucoup, je pense qu'il se reconnaîtra !)

**Notes** : Nouvelle série de O.S. spécial dédicace pour Darkroz, ma Soniania à moi qui voulait que je mette les univers de Disney à ma sauce avec les personnages de Glee. Avec mon inspiration délirante, ça donne ça, la série des "Once Upon a Time". Chaque O.S. parodiera un célèbre film des studios Disney avec en vedette, nos personnages préférés ! Bonne lecture !

**Blanche Neige et les 7 Nains** : Ma première parodie se concentrera sur l'univers de Blanche Neige et les 7 nains, premier grand classique des studios Disney. Cette parodie est très orientée sur... la sexualité du personnage principal. C'est une sorte de message que je voulais passer. Sur l'apprentissage de la sexualité avec différentes personnes avant de se rendre compte que la bonne personne était présente, et pas forcément celle que l'on attendait. Je vous laisse lire et apprécier, surtout n'hésitez pas à me proposer vos classiques que vous souhaitez voir ré adapter ici ! (Sachant que Soniania a priorité pour les demandes ^^).

* * *

**Sammy Neige et les 7 Gays**

Salut, moi c'est Sammy, en réalité Sam mais Sammy ça fait mignon pour un dessin-animé. Si j'avais été une fille, ma mère m'aurait appelé Blanche Neige. Parce que j'ai le teint aussi pâle que la blancheur des dents de mon papa et que je suis né un jour de Neige. Blanche n'étant pas un joli prénom pour un garçon - et les sujets du Royaume ayant eu peur que je finisse gay sans pouvoir donner d'héritier - mes parents ont finalement opté pour le nom de Sammy.

Ma maman est vite décédée, je ne l'ai pas connue. Mon père lui, s'est remarié a l'horrible, a l'infâme, a la terrible Sue Sylvester. Cette femme c'était une vraie sorcière, et je ne croyais pas si bien dire.

Vous savez ce qu'elle a voulu faire le jour de mes seize ans ? Elle a voulu m'assassiner ! Oui, vous avez bien entendu ! Pour se faire, elle a demandé à son serviteur, le chasseur Will Schuester, de m'emmener dans la forêt pour m'arracher le cœur.

-Je ne peux pas faire ça à un pauvre enfant aussi beau et séduisant que vous l'êtes. Courrez Sammy, courrez, et surtout, ne revenez jamais !

Ca c'est ce qu'il m'a dit alors qu'il pointait son poignard sur moi. Comprenez, je n'ai pas eu d'autres choix. Je suis parti. Si la Reine Sylvester me voulait mort, j'exaucerais ses prières et je la laisserais seule avec son miroir Figgins.

J'ai couru durant des jours, essoufflé. J'ai beau n'avoir que seize ans, ça fatigue vite. En plus, détail qui ne doit pas forcément vous intéressez, on a que très peu l'occasion de se masturber quand on est en fuite dans la forêt !

Un beau jour, j'ai trouvé une petite maisonnette fort sympathique dans la forêt. J'y suis allé en compagnie de mes amis les animaux. Je m'y suis reposé, j'ai dormi. Longtemps. Ca faisait du bien. Puis à mon réveil, je n'étais plus seul.

Je découvrais que cette maisonnette était habitée par sept autres jeunes hommes. En les voyant, je compris soudainement pourquoi la maisonnette était aussi "rose" et "colorée". Je venais de rencontrer les 7 gays de la forêt.

J'ai longtemps entendu des histoires sur ces créatures magiques. Sept compagnons homosexuels prêt à aider leur prochain. Et d'après leur regard, ils étaient fin prêt à devenir mes amis. J'en avais de la chance.

Le premier, surnommé prof, s'appelait en réalité Finn. C'était un grand jeune homme, brun, fort, musclé. Bon par contre, je n'ai toujours pas compris à l'heure d'aujourd'hui la raison pour laquelle il était le chef de la bande et qu'il s'appelait prof. Parce que c'était loin d'être une lumière. Finn voulait être mon ami. Alors il m'avait proposé de jouer avec lui et de découvrir certaines de ses inventions.

-A quoi ça sert ? demandais-je en regardant un objet long, blanc d'une forme similaire à l'entre-jambe d'un garçon.

-Ca sert à expérimenter notre sexualité. Tu veux que je te montre ?

Finn accepta avec joie de me montrer le plaisir qu'il pouvait prendre grâce à cet objet. Il se déshabilla pour se retrouver entièrement nu sous mon regard plein d'innocence. Il était assis à côté de moi sur le lit et il prit l'objet en question qu'il plaça à l'entrée de son intimité. Il poussa doucement puis le fit entrer entièrement d'un coup sec. Il cria, ce qui m'inquiéta :

-Tu as mal ?

-Non, c'est du plaisir.

Il continua à émettre quelques cris, mais il avait raison, je n'entendais pas de la souffrance dans sa voix. Juste du plaisir. Un véritable plaisir. Il fit alors sortir son objet et le rentra à nouveau plusieurs fois tout en gémissant et en bougeant en fermant les yeux. Je le trouvais beau quand il faisait ça, et surtout, j'étais jaloux et curieux de pouvoir faire comme lui.

Après qu'il eut terminé, il décida de m'aider pour ma "première fois". C'est lui qui me fit m'allonger sur le lit, puis remonter mes jambes pour qu'il puisse avoir accès à mes fesses. Il pénétra mon intimité avec son objet et je pouvais enfin moi même ressentir le plaisir que l'on ressentait lorsque quelque chose entrait dans notre intimité. Moi aussi j'ai crié. Moi aussi j'ai aimé. Moi aussi j'ai joui.

Le deuxième Gay qui voulut être mon ami, c'était le plus Joyeux de tous : Kurt. Il était continuellement de bonne humeur, toujours souriant, toujours d'humeur à jouer à quelque chose. Il était aussi très fleur bleu, très romantique. Il rêvait d'amour et d'amour. C'était beau.

-Tu as déjà embrassé un garçon Sammy ?

-Non. Ma maman voulait que j'embrasse une Princesse.

-Mais tu ne pourras jamais en embrasser une si tu n'essaye pas d'abord avec un garçon. Tu veux que je te montre ?

Oui j'en avais très envie. Kurt accepta donc de m'apprendre à embrasser. Il m'avait dit de fermer les yeux, ce que je fis. Il se rapprocha de moi doucement, je pouvais sentir son odeur et son souffle tout près de moi. Puis nos lèvres entrèrent en contact et nos langues se rencontrèrent. C'était chaud. C'était mouillé. C'était bon. J'aimais bien l'embrasser. En plus, je crois qu'il était doué, bien qu'il dise que pour une première fois, c'était moi le plus doué.

Après lui, je suis devenu très ami avec le plus Grincheux des Gays : Puck. Il était tout le temps en train de se plaindre et de ronchonner, parce qu'il était frustré et que personne ne voulait le satisfaire. Il disait toujours les avoir pleine et que pourtant, il aimerait bien nourrir de son propre lait une âme charitable qui accepterait de l'aider en jouant avec son intimité.

-J'adore jouer ! lui avais-je dit.

Puck accepta de m'apprendre les règles de son jeu, bien trop content que quelqu'un accepte de lui venir en aide. Et je n'allais pas être déçu. Il m'emmena dans la forêt juste à côté et après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne, il baissa son pantalon. Il était complètement nu face à moi (et je le trouvais tellement plus séduisant que Finn).

-Il faut que tu te baisses , à genoux, et que tu goutes à ma sucette. C'est comme un bonbon.

-Mais il est énorme ton bonbon. J'arriverais jamais à l'avaler.

-T'inquiètes, tu vas y arriver, fais moi confiance.

J'obéissais, essayant tout de même de jouer à son jeu. Une fois à genoux, je passais ma langue sur l'extrémité de la sucette pour goûter son goût. Et c'était vraiment bon, la meilleure au monde. Un peu sucré. Un peu salé. Mais Puck était pressé que je termine, alors il posa ses mains sur ma chevelure dorée et me força à avaler complètement son bonbon.

Il entrait et ressortait de ma bouche comme bon lui semblait, et je finissais par m'y habituer, trouvant l'exercice plutôt drôle et plutôt amusant. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, il m'annonça que j'allais gagner son nectar, son lait magique, ce qui me rendrait fort.

Et il n'avait pas mentit. Il cria lorsque son lait tomba dans ma bouche, sur ma langue, et que je l'avalais. C'était chaud. C'était étrange. Mais j'allais devenir fort grâce à lui.

Le quatrième Gay, était un vrai Timide et il s'appelait Mike. C'était un bel asiatique, finement musclé, adorant la danse, mais qui n'osait pas en faire devant les autres. Une fois, il accepta de danser collé serré contre moi, pour que l'on soit amis. Moi j'aimais bien être contre lui et sentir sa peau contre moi. Alors il me demanda :

-On dirait que tu as chaud ?

-J'ai mon bonbon qui grossit. C'est bizarre ?

-Le mien aussi, regarde.

Mike arrêta de danser et baissa son short, en effet, son bonbon - qui était vraiment plus petit que celui de Finn et Puck - était droit comme un I, pointant vers le ciel. Je baissais mon pantalon pour lui montrer le mien - j'étais un peu fier d'en avoir un plus gros.

-Tu veux qu'on touche nos bonbons ?

J'acceptais. Il prit le mien dans sa main, et moi le sien dans la mienne. On se regardait en souriant, content de jouer à deux. On s'amusait à y aller lentement, puis de plus en plus vite, profitant de notre masturbation mutuelle. On est resté débout et il demanda :

-Le premier qui jouit a gagné ?

-D'accord.

Et le concours était lancé. L'un et l'autre, on appuyait très fort sur notre intimité, et c'est moi qui a gagné. Mon lait magique s'est répandu partout sur sa main, et ça l'a fait rire. Il ne tarda pas à sortir le sien et comme je le voyais avaler le mien, je décidais de faire pareil, comme Puck m'avait appris. Et c'était toujours très bon.

Mon cinquième ami était un vrai Dormeur d'ordinaire, mais cette fois là, quand il voulut être mon ami, il me surprit. Blaine arriva dans ma chambre et doucement, grimpa dans mon lit ou je dormais complètement nu. Il me demanda dans mon oreille :

-Tu veux savoir ce que ça fait d'être sucé ?

-Euh... Oui.

Je n'avais pas encore connu ce jeu, bien que je l'avais pratiqué sur un autre des sept gays. Blaine proposa alors de me montrer, et j'acceptais.

Il était séduisant quand il me regardait en jouant avec mon grand bonbon. Moi je fermais les yeux parce que ça faisait trop du bien. Il avait une langue douce. Une bouche chaude. Et une façon de faire qui me fit jouir trop rapidement à mon goût.

Le sixième nain allait me faire découvrir un jeu plus violent. Atchoum, qui devait son surnom à son rhume des foins, se nommait réellement Sebastian. C'était le plus sexy, le plus séduisant, le plus chaud des Gays. Il adorait marcher et voyager tout nu, et les autres disaient que c'était pour ça qu'il était constamment enrhumé.

-Tu t'es bien amusé avec les autres ? Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de passer au niveau supérieur ?

-C'est quoi le niveau supérieur ?

Sebastian s'était approché de moi sournoisement pour m'aguicher, puis il me dit dans mon oreille :

-C'est mon sexe dans tes fesses pour te faire décoller au septième ciel beau Prince.

-Ca a l'air violent... ?

-T'as pas idée ! Laisse toi faire !

J'avais tellement envie d'être son ami que je l'ai laissé faire. Il m'a poussé violemment contre le mur de la maison, me retournant puis me déshabillant sauvagement. A son tour, il était entièrement nu. Et son bonbon me faisait peur. Bien plus grand, plus vigoureux et plus beau que les autres. Il se colla contre moi, son torse contre mon dos et il me chuchota :

-Tu veux voir que c'est que d'être pris par un homme, un vrai ?

-Euh... Pourquoi je me sens excité quand tu me dis ça ?

-Parce que je serais ton meilleur coup.

A peine avait-il dit cela, que je sentais son bonbon forcé l'entrée de ma profonde intimité. Certes, je l'avais déjà exploré avec Finn, mais ce que Sebastian faisait n'avait rien à voir. Il était... Sauvage, mais ça ne me dérangeait pas. Il était entré, et moi je criais. Je pense que tout le monder a du entendre mes cris de douleur, puis de plaisir, puis de jouissance. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il rentra, me laissant seul. Mais j'étais vraiment au paradis, il me l'avait promis.

Alors que j'étais toujours seul, complètement nu, juste à côté de la maison des sept gays, l'un d'eux, le dernier qui était un véritable Simplet, arriva tout souriant avec un grand panier de fleurs dans les mains. C'était mon préféré je crois, le plus mignon, le plus drôle, le plus attachant, celui que j'avais envie de prendre fort dans mes bras et de serrer pour l'éternité.

-Tu as l'air triste ?

-Non. Je me rends compte que je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir plein d'amis. En réalité, je n'en voulais qu'un seul.

-Qui ça ?

-Toi...

-Tu veux être mon ami à moi ? Mais je suis très Simplet tu sais, en général, je suis le dernier choix, celui dont on ne veut pas, qui n'a jamais personne...

-Moi je n'ai vu que toi dès le début, mais les six autres sont venus me parler et... J'ai été faible, je n'ai pas su résister... Je le regrette parce que, quand je suis avec toi, je n'ai qu'une envie. Te faire l'amour.

-Pour du vrai ? Tu veux me faire l'amour ? Mais je n'ai jamais fait l'amour. Personne ne m'a jamais aimé.

-Je peux être le premier ?

Rory acquiesça et fit de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde. J'étais un Prince comblé dans ses bras, et j'avais je pense trouvé le meilleur des amis. Jusqu'au lendemain. Mes sept gays étaient parti en ville faire des provisions et durant leur absence, je reçu la visite d'une vieille dame. Je l'ignorais, mais elle était cette horrible Sue Sylvester, soigneusement déguisée.

Elle m'a proposé une pomme. Rouge. J'ai accepté. J'ai croqué dedans. Je suis mort. Et je restais inconscient des semaines durant, enfermé dans ce cercueil de verre concocté par mes amis. Et par l'homme que j'aimais.

Mais Simplet parcourra les montagnes pour trouver et ramener celle qui briserait la malédiction et le mauvais sort. La belle princesse, Quinn de Fabray, dont le baiser pouvait faire voir des tas de feux d'artifice et briser n'importe quel mauvais sort.

C'est le goût de la fraise que je sentis quand elle déposa ce chaste baiser sur mes lèvres et qu'elle me permit d'ouvrir les yeux. J'appris que la terrible Reine fut terrassée par cette belle princesse guerrière, à l'aide de mes sept amis gay.

-Dois je vous épouser et faire de vous une honnête femme ?

-Je ne peux vous épouser cher Prince, votre cœur est déjà prit par celui qui est venu me chercher par delà les contrées dans le but de vous sauver. Retrouvez le, aimez le et vivez heureux.

-Mais ne doit-on pas vivre heureux à tout jamais telle que le prétend la société ?

-Pas dans mon histoire, me répondit-elle en montant sur son cheval pour finalement disparaître au delà des montagnes.


End file.
